


Valentine Pup

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [19]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: All the Cute, CANNOT CONTAIN THE CUTE, Cute, Fluff, M/M, btw skulker is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad finds Danny the perfect gift for Valentines day~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Pup

**Author's Note:**

> (This is the proper canon timeline, but it's actually suppose to follow not long after the 'Valentines Dance'. Things gotta a little confusing on our end and yeah... there you go!)

“Oh, fudge buckets…!”

Vlad floated through the ghost zone, a heavy sack on his back and a troubled look on his face.  Valentine’s Day was coming up, and while there was always the default flowers and chocolates to give out, that was BEYOND overdone and he wanted to get something special for Daniel!  And so he’d been scouring the realm of the dead and or spooky for that SOMETHING.  He had found – not stolen, DEFINITELY not stolen – various jewels and artifacts, which was hard enough when avoiding items imbued with deadly curses, yet he hadn’t found anything that he REALLY wanted to give to his lover on the most romantically commercialized day of the year.  It was Vlad’s first real Valentine’s Day with a significant other, too!  He wanted it to be perfect…

Suddenly, a small green blob yipped behind him.  Vlad waved his hand at it.  “Not now, not now…” he muttered.

Then, the halfa stopped.

And turned around to take a second look at the little ghost.

…Perfect.

~*~*~

Danny paced around his room, hands in his hair and biting his bottom lip in frustration.  //What do I do, what do I DO??//

“Crap crap crap CRAP!!”

“Danny!”  Jazz shouted from her room, unamused.  “LANGUAGE!”

Danny huffed, sticking his head out the door louder.  “CRAP CRAP CRAP!  Do you see me caring? NO! CRAAAAAP!”

After a tick of silence, Jazz calmy came out of her room and walked into Danny’s, hands on her hips.  She raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

“Okay, what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

Danny groaned, long and loud.  “I don’t know what to get Vlad for Valentine’s Day!” he complained.

Jazz snorted.  “Well, don’t get him candy and flowers.  That’s so overdone and he is SO not the girl in this relationship…”

Danny glared.  “Gee, thanks…”

Jazz shrugged, smiling.  “Why don’t you make him something?  The man likes your cooking.”

Danny perked up.  “Jazz, you’re a GENIUS!”

“Tell me something I DON’T know~”

*~*~*

**VALENTINE’S DAY (AKA THE MOST COMMERCIALLY ROMANTIC DAY OF THE YEAR)**

Sun shone down on a little patch of grass, where Vlad and Danny munched on ice cream to cleanse their palates of the delicious lunch the younger half-ghost had made them.  It was a warm day for February, both wearing jeans and light jackets; Vlad’s white hair was pulled back into a makeshift bun to keep it out of the ice cream.  The older man seemed to be in a hurry to finish his ice cream, Danny noticed, and kept stealing little mischievous glances at him.

Danny smiled, brushing back a lock of stray dark hair from his eyes.  His own long tresses had been left down today, brushing past his shoulders alluringly.  He could tell Vlad was in a rush, like a little boy who couldn’t wait to get through breakfast on Christmas morning.

“Slow down, Vlad!” Danny finally laughed.  “You’ll give yourself brain freeze~”

“There’s actually an instant cure for that,” Vlad replied happily, then popped the last bit of his cone into his mouth and swallowed before continuing.  “You just stick the pad of your thumb on the roof of your mouth.  You should try it sometime.”

He put both hands on the blanket and leaned forward, stealing a chocolate-flavored kiss from Danny and grinning impishly at him.  “Ready for YOUR present~?” he asked.

“Vlad!  You really didn’t have to get me anything, I mean, this date was enough!”  Even as Danny said all this he couldn’t quite hide the excited look in his eye or the little bounce he made while seated on the blanket, smiling widely.  

“But, if we’re exchanging presents, I DID make you something extra…” he murmured.

Danny reached behind him into the picnic basket and pulled out a small heart shaped box.  He handed it to Vlad, grinning sheepishly.  “Now, I know chocolates are kinda lame, but I made these from scratch.  Got the recipe from Beatrice!  Some kind of special dark italian chocolate with a liqueur filling.  They’re kinda like truffles~”

Danny leaned forward and gave Vlad a kiss on the cheek.  “Hope you like them!”

“Beatrice’s truffles?” Vlad exclaimed, accepting the box and staring at it like it was made of solid gold.  He leaned over, giving Danny an appreciative peck on the lips.  “Thank you so much, badger!  These are going to be AMAZING.  I’m SAVING these…”

He put them in their picnic basket, then grinned excitedly.  “All right,” he said.  “Now your present~”

Vlad got up on his knees, made a little gesture with his hands…

And a large box popped into existence – shiny, textured white paper with a blue velvet bow.  Vlad was practically glowing as he handed it to Danny, so proud of himself that he’d found the perfect present.  “Open it~!” he exclaimed.

Danny’s eyes widened at the sight of the present and took it quickly, unable to contain his excitement.  //Vlad got me a present! Vlad got me a PRESENT!//

Danny removed the bow on top, and just when he was about to lift the lid…

The box–jumped?

“What in the–?”

Danny pushed off the lid, and gasped when a little pitbull pup jumped out of the box and right into his arms, yipping happily at him and bathing his face in kisses.  “A PUPPY??”  Danny exclaimed, pure joy on his face and hearts in his eyes.  “You got me a PUPPY?!”

Danny laughed, falling on his back on the blanket and let the puppy continue to make a mess of his chin and face.

“PFFFT hahah!  S-Stop that, oh my gosh!!”

Danny finally pulled the pup away from his face so he could get a good look at the squirming, yipping bundle.  He frowned a bit in confusion.

“Why is it green?  Is he sick?”  He asked worriedly.

Vlad’s smile faltered slightly.  “I found it in the ghost zone… he was friendly, and… I thought you’d like him,” he replied weakly.  “Do you not like it –?”

Danny’s eyes widened in understanding, a grin forming on his face.  “OH!  It’s a GHOST puppy!  Oh wow, I’m dumb.”

Danny sat up, cradling the pup to his chest and staring down at it with adoring eyes, not noticing how Vlad was watching him.  “Oh, he’s PERFECT!  I just didn’t realize he was ghost at first, I was worried he might be sick or something!  He’s so freaking cute!”

The pup yipped happily up at Danny, giving him more kisses and making Danny laugh.  “Yes yes, who is the best little puppy in the world?” he laughed.  “You are!  Yes, you are!  I’m gonna love ya to BITS, oh my gosh how can you be so CUTE!!”

 

 

Danny cuddled that puppy close, practically squealing.  Danny had ALWAYS wanted a puppy, since he was very little.  But his folks hadn’t felt he was ready for the responsibility, and by the time he WAS, it was declared too dangerous for pets in the house because of the ghost portal and lab.  Well, now they CAN’T say no, not when it was a gift from Vlad!

Danny looked up at his lover with big baby blue eyes, brimming with so much love.  “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Vlad barely resisted throwing both arms up in the air.  //I KNEW he’d like the dog~!// he crowed triumphantly.  //YES!  Score one for Team Masters!//

Externally, he smiled brightly at Danny.  “You want to give it a name?” he asked, then blinked and frowned as he realized something.  “Hm, I wonder if it already HAS a name, though…”

Danny looked down at the cute little green pup, smiling at the ridiculously big pink bow around its neck.  “Well, it’s a little boy, thats for sure…”

He cocked his head to the side, thinking.  “It’s very likely he DOES already have a name…” he realized.  “I wonder if he remembers it?”

He thought for a moment.  “Let’s see…  Is your name Tiny?”

No reaction.

“Bruce? Buster? Rover?”

Still nothing.

Danny frowned, trying to think of other popular dog names.  “Um… Max? Bruno? Buddy? Rocky? Charlie?”

He looked at Vlad.  “I’m running out of ideas here.  Help?”

Vlad mentally berated himself for not thinking of this earlier.  “Ahhh… Fido?  Spot?” he fumbled.

“Hahaha!  Those are worse than mine!”

“I know…”

The little pitbull wiggled and squirmed, eyes locked on Danny’s melting ice cream cone – then snapped at it.  The waffle cone cracked.  The puppy yelped as half-melted chocolate ice cream dripped onto its face, but quickly realized it was sweet and tasty and licked it off his whiskers.  

Vlad laughed, scratching its glowing green ears.  “Ha ha!  Quite the little Cujo, aren’t you?” he cooed.  “So vicious and deadly~”

The puppy’s ears perked up at the name.  Whipping around to pant expectantly at Vlad, he barked and wiggled in Danny’s grip.

Danny blinked down at the pup in surprise, eyes widening.  //Oh no way…//

“… Cujo?”

The puppy turned to look up at him, barking and wagging his tail all the harder.  Danny laughed, hardly believing it.   “Seriously?  Your name is CUJO?”

“BARK!”

“Well…”  He glanced up at Vlad, giving him an amused look.  “Okay then!  Cujo it is!”

Cujo yipped happily, squirming up and stealing kisses from the boy.  “Ahhh!! Hey, quit~!” Danny giggled, rubbing the puppy’s belly.  “Hahaha~!”

Sitting there, Vlad beamed – cheeks lightly mantled in pink – as he watched Danny play with his new puppy.  

“…I’m so lucky that I have you in my life…” Vlad murmured, smiling softly.  

He laid a hand on Danny’s shoulder, then moved it to the side of his face, thumb stroking his smooth cheek affectionately.  “You’re so handsome, and kind, and brave…”

Danny looked up at Vlad, stunned silent a bit before he smiled sweetly, eyes softening and going half lidded.  “Vlad…”

He leaned forward and met Vlad in a kiss, pouring all his love, devotion, and admiration for this man into it.  Cujo squirmed, looking up at the two of them with wide innocent eyes, wiggling in Danny’s arms.  Suddenly, the pup got some footing, and managed to give the two of them some kisses of his own under their chins, yipping excitedly.  Danny pulled back with a laugh, looking down at the pup in amusement.  

“Yes yes, we see you, little guy~”

Danny smiled happily at Vlad and the pup, his little family.

Family…

Danny’s eyes widened slightly, unknown panic suddenly filling his chest.  //Where the HECK did THAT come from??//

Luckily, his sudden change in attitude was quickly hidden, for exactly at that moment blue and red vapor slipped from his and Vlad’s mouths.  

Danny’s back went rigid.  “Vlad…?!”

POW!

Suddenly, a huge glowing net wrapped around Vlad’s middle, binding his arms to his sides.  The elder halfa’s eyes went wide, but before he could react, Skulker emerged from the bushes, yanked back on the device, and pulled Vlad straight off his knees, into the air, and then brought him crashing down on the other side of the park.  SLAM!

Vlad coughed, breath knocked out of him - and hair knocked out of its bun – at the surprise attack.  He rolled over, red eyes flashing.  “DANNY!” he yelled.

Skulker jabbed the younger halfa with a hissing green prod.  Danny SCREAMED as it electrocuted him; concentration shaken and vision blurry, his transformation ring flickered… then blinked out.  He just couldn’t FOCUS…

The cyborg grinned and lowered his blaster at Danny’s head.  “Rule #1 of hunting, whelp!” Skulker snarled.  “Never let your guard down.”

The blaster began to charge up–!

“Grrrr bark bark bark!!”

Cujo bounced in front of Skulker, landing between him and Danny.  His little face was scrunched up in anger, teeth bared as he hunkered low to the ground and growled up at the cyborg.

Skulker snorted, rolling his eyes.  “Oh, PLEASE.”

WHACK.

He kicked the puppy to the side.  Cujo yelped, striking a tree and falling to the grass.

Skulker returned his focus on his prey, once more charging up his blaster – when movement from the behind took his attention.  He sighed, assuming it was the puppy, and was getting ready to do away with the annoying mutt…

When a HUGE shadow suddenly fell over him.  A growl like thunder made his whole body vibrate like a tin can.  Slowly, he turned around…

“WOOF!!”

A giant monster of a ghost dog towered over him, drool dripping from his wide maw, fangs as long as the hunter ghost’s ARM glistening in the afternoon sun.  Angry red glowing eyes glared down at him, the beast’s chest shaking with the force of his growl.  

If Skulker were able, he would likely have wet himself.  

He smiled worriedly.  “Uh… good doggie?”

“WOOF WOOF WOOF!!!”

“AAAAHHHHHHHH!!”

And that’s how Vlad, finally free of the net, ran back over to find Skulker being used as a chew toy for Cujo.

A very BIG Cujo.

Vlad stared dumbly up at the enormous guard dog – twice as tall at the shoulder as HE was at his entire HEAD.  But wait… where was–?!

“Vlad!”

Thats when Vlad noticed that Danny was curled up safe and sound under the dog’s belly.  He looked terribly amused but was trying to be stern.  “Cujo won’t let me out!”

To prove this, Danny tried to wiggle his way to freedom, only for a large paw to put him right back where he was.  All the while Cujo continued to chomp and shake one poor abused Skulker.  

Danny huffed, giving Vlad a smirk.  “A little help over here?”

“YES, HELP, PLEASE!”

“NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU, SKULKER!”

//I just unintentionally gave Daniel a bodyguard puppy,// Vlad realized, still a bit shocked.

He raised his brows and smiled, pleased with this new development, and settled back to watch their new dog rip Skulker limb from limb.  //This has been a good Valentine’s Day~//

“VLAD!”


End file.
